fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Endersky
Endersky is based off of SkyDoesMinecraft like Sky is. Design Endersky looks exactly like Sky except he has a silver, golden and Amethyst choker. Personality Endersky acts a little bit like Sky except, he's more curious and carefree. Biography When he was six years old, Endersky was always with his twin brother, Sky. Until an Enderdragon hybrid appeared in front of him. His name was Enderlox. Enderlox attempted to persuade the six year old Endersky into coming with him, Endersky happily accepted. Sky looked for Endersky, but he looked for a long time and he could never find him. He decided to try to forget about his loveable twin brother, since he couldn't be found and seemed to disappear from existence. One of his last thoughts about Endersky was "Endersky... Please be somewhere where someone will love you." Meanwhile, Endersky was curious about The End. He wanted to know why it looked different and why Enderlox had wings and a tail. Enderlox told him that The End is completely different than the world that Endersky's from, it's literally the end. He never told him about why he has Enderdragon wings and a tail though. Two years later, Enderlox was surprised when he saw something that he never thought that he would ever see: Endersky transformed into him. He asked him why it happened, but Endersky said "I was born to be like this." Enderlox started to teach Endersky how to fly and then he wanted to let him live in The End for his whole life. Endersky started to like The End and he started to be called "The Adorable Nightmare" A year later, he started to remember Sky and sometimes thought that he wanted to see Sky again or he wanted to just stay in The End and be with Enderlox. Anyways, he knew that Enderlox prevented anyway for Endersky to escape. He knew that his twin brother was waiting for him, but Endersky wanted to learn more from Enderlox, then he remembered how much fun they had together. Endersky always thought about Sky, thinking about him hoping to find him one day. Two years later, Endersky was ten years old. He started to plan his escape, so that one day he can finally be reunited with Sky. He planned to escape when he's older. Enderlox surprisingly didn't know about what Endersky was planning. Endersky thought about what Enderlox would do to him if he escaped, he would probably try to take him back to The End. Enderlox told Endersky that as long as he's there, he's safe. However, Endersky would risk his life for his brother. Eight years later, Endersky became eighteen years old. He finally decided that it's time to escape. Endersky ended up escaping, but Enderlox found out as soon as Endersky left. Endersky tried to remember Sky as best as he could. The thing that he remembered was that Endersky and Sky look exactly alike. He suddenly looked and saw a Minecrafter that looked exactly like him, except he had a amulet instead of a choker. Endersky quickly realized that it was his twin brother, Sky! He didn't know what to say to Sky. But, Sky looked at him and he had a confused expression on his face. Endersky ran towards Sky and hugged him. "Who are you?!" Sky asked Endersky. "Don't you realize? I'm back, Sky! I'll never leave you again!" Endersky said to Sky. "So you're- No, it isn't possible, you can't be my brother." Sky said. Endersky stopped hugging Sky and started to walk away, then he looked at Sky. "Hey, let me just say this: I should've stayed like I was told to. I should've never came here to find you, Sky." Endersky told Sky. "Hey, wait! What's your name?" Sky asked. "It doesn't matter... You don't remember." Endersky said. "Come on, just tell me!" Sky said. "Fine... My name is Sky. But, I was given the nickname Endersky by my twin brother that FORGOT about me since I disappeared when I was six years old!" Endersky told Sky. "Endersky... It's really you!" Sky said happily. "You... didn't forget?" Endersky asked. "No! How could I forget about you? I've missed you since the day that you disappeared!" Sky said. Endersky smiled at Sky. Two weeks later, Enderlox appeared in front of Endersky and took him back to The End. However, when Enderlox was at The End, he didn't see Endersky! Endersky was gone, but he was trapped inside of a golden crystal egg in a golden dimension. Three years later, Endersky breaks free and Sky finds him again with Enderlox's help, this leads to the story of KTS Project. Voice configuration Endersky's Voice Configuration is not revealed. Notable media Additional info Endersky is Sky's twin brother. Relationships *Sky - Twin Brother *Deadlox - Friend *Husky - Friend ------------------------------ *SkyDoesMinecraft - Based off of Appearances *Chikoflame's Deviantart *Chikoflame's Youtube Channel Trivia *Endersky is actually the first KTSProjectLoid. *Instead of RS-01, like Sky's series number is, Endersky has E in it because it means Endersky. Gallery Chikoflame Endersky and Sky LUVORATORRRRRY!.jpg| Endersky and Sky LUVORATORRRRRY! External links *Chikoflame's Deviantart *Endersky's Ask Deviantart *Chikoflame's Youtube Channel *Endersky's wiki page on the official KTS Project Wiki Category:Fanloid Category:Voiced Category:Male Category:Characters by Chikoflame